


Saudara Tiri

by elsemut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsemut/pseuds/elsemut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ayo lakukan bersama, Sakura"/"Ini sudah takdir kita"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudara Tiri

**Author's Note:**

> -('-')?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hidup itu akan indah ketika kamu tahu bagaimana cara menikmatinya.  
> Sama seperti halnya gadis ini, Haruno Sakura gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga menengah.  
> Menjadi anak bungsu dan sangat dicintai oleh orangtuanya.  
> Membuat Sakura menjadi anak yang manut akan segala peraturan orangtuanya.  
> Dulu hidupnya sangat bahagia. Lengakap dengan ayah dan kakaknya.  
> Sekarang Sakura hanya tinggal dengan ibunya.  
> Ibunya berprofesi sebagai pembantu. Di rumah Fugaku orang terpandang di kota nya.  
> Fugaku adalah seorang duda kaya yang di gosipkan mempunyai pacar anak SMA . Teman dari putra bungsunya Sasuke Uchiha.  
> Dijuluki sebagai pedofilia membuat Fugaku harus memutar otak. Sampai ketika ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki dimintai bantuan agar mau bekerjasama, berpura-pura menikah denganya.  
> Mebuki yang sangat memerlukan uang terpaksa menyetujui kerjasama dari Fugaku.  
> Hingga saatnya tiba juga hari pernikahan antara Fugaku Uchiha & Mebuki Haruno  
> Dan itu menuai konflik dengan kedua putra Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke menolak keras pernikahan ayah mereka.  
> Berfikir bahwa ayahnya tidak setia terhadap ibu mereka, Mikoto.  
> Yang pada kenyataanya belum ada tinta hitam diatas kertas putih yang diajukan oleh Mikoto tahun lalu.  
> Lalu, Sakura? Sakura yang dasarnya anak yang tahu diri itu dengan lapang dada menerima pernikahan Mebuki dengan Fugaku.  
> Meskipun di dalam hati kecil, Sakura masih berharap bisa kembali lagi dengan keluarga kecilnya seperti dahulu.  
> Sasuke yang awalnya membuat perjanjian konspirasi dengan Sakura, geram dengan tindakan Sakura yang dia pikir sama akan menolak pernikahan Fugaku dan Mebuki.  
> Saat itulah perang dimulai dalam kedua keluarga mereka.

-('-')?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hidup itu akan indah ketika kamu tahu bagaimana cara menikmatinya.  
Sama seperti halnya gadis ini, Haruno Sakura gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga menengah.  
Menjadi anak bungsu dan sangat dicintai oleh orangtuanya.  
Membuat Sakura menjadi anak yang manut akan segala peraturan orangtuanya.  
Dulu hidupnya sangat bahagia. Lengakap dengan ayah dan kakaknya.  
Sekarang Sakura hanya tinggal dengan ibunya.  
Ibunya berprofesi sebagai pembantu. Di rumah Fugaku orang terpandang di kota nya.  
Fugaku adalah seorang duda kaya yang di gosipkan mempunyai pacar anak SMA . Teman dari putra bungsunya Sasuke Uchiha.  
Dijuluki sebagai pedofilia membuat Fugaku harus memutar otak. Sampai ketika ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki dimintai bantuan agar mau bekerjasama, berpura-pura menikah denganya.  
Mebuki yang sangat memerlukan uang terpaksa menyetujui kerjasama dari Fugaku.  
Hingga saatnya tiba juga hari pernikahan antara Fugaku Uchiha & Mebuki Haruno  
Dan itu menuai konflik dengan kedua putra Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke menolak keras pernikahan ayah mereka.  
Berfikir bahwa ayahnya tidak setia terhadap ibu mereka, Mikoto.  
Yang pada kenyataanya belum ada tinta hitam diatas kertas putih yang diajukan oleh Mikoto tahun lalu.  
Lalu, Sakura? Sakura yang dasarnya anak yang tahu diri itu dengan lapang dada menerima pernikahan Mebuki dengan Fugaku.  
Meskipun di dalam hati kecil, Sakura masih berharap bisa kembali lagi dengan keluarga kecilnya seperti dahulu.  
Sasuke yang awalnya membuat perjanjian konspirasi dengan Sakura, geram dengan tindakan Sakura yang dia pikir sama akan menolak pernikahan Fugaku dan Mebuki.  
Saat itulah perang dimulai dalam kedua keluarga mereka.


End file.
